doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Riko Mieko
Riko Mieko is one of 26 students in Doubt Academy 3: Omega. She was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as a Super High-School Level Do-It-Yourself. Riko is the second victim of Doubt Academy Omega, her heart stabbed by Usoko Tsuki, Super High-School Level Criminal Psychologist. During the ending of the game, her data is uploaded into a human clone, and she escapes Gaia with the rest of her class. Appearance Riko is a girl with a small, fragile figure and a pale skin. She has a long, light blonde hair that goes over her chest and is easily styled in different shapes. Her eyes are round, almost like a child's, colored in a shade of pistachio green. Around her neck there's a single mole, smearing down the image of a living doll. Personality boring Background wow Doubt Academy 3: Omega she ded oops Relationships *'Gorou Inoue' - *'Naoki Arakawa ' - After her death, he removed two of her pins as a memory. *'Aqua Ooshima' - *'Wakana Fujiwara '-''' The first person Riko met in Hope's Peak Academy. They later became allies; Magical Miracle ✩ Girls, through similiar interest to keep the students safe from upcoming dangers. Unfortunately, Riko died before they could have another meeting. *Minako Ito' - *'Elijah Devereux' - *'Alphonse Garrard' - * 'Aome Takahara '- She shared a dorm with her, but they never formally met. Although, Aome did receive one of Riko's items; a can of strawberry milk, which is one of the veterinary techinician's hated drinks. Skills ''Simple Things in Life With her level of thinking, Riko can turn a professional work into small steps for others, and write down a method much easier than the original. She can even bake a chocolate cake with only two-ingredients and sew curtains into a skirt every girl has always dreamt about. — Talk about simple!" Let's Get Creative Because of the amount of imagination which leads to too many ideas, Riko has learnt to work for long hours, with great concentration, while projecting an aura of freshness and enthusiasm! A girl with motivation, who leaves no ‘work in progress’ until it’s finished. Trivia *Riko's original appearance had her wearing a white dress, covered by a light salmon sweater along with bright red shoes. **The red shoes were meant to represent the rosy path she and people waddled to move foward in life. **The main reason for her appearance change was because Riko's hairstyle resembled that of one of the characters from Doubt Academy 2: White: Kojima Hisae, Super High-School Level Body Piercer, which gave the player an idea to change Riko's hairstyle every time a chapter passed. ***Her default hairstyle, however is very similar to Saori from Doubt Academy 3: Alpha *Riko is left-handed, which makes sense because lefties have the upper hand in at least one creative facet. *Even if her DIY videos are mostly meant for western audiences, she prefers traditional wagashis. Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 3: Omega Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Female Students Category:Revived